Half of a father I never had
by Lawnmower Bubbles
Summary: Harry's POV. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Starts begging) Please don't sue me!  
  
Half of a father I Never Had  
  
I remember my first day of private school. I was six years old and more of a troublemaker than I ever would be. The first day I played hooky, and jumped over the playground fence during "snack time". Gee, my father was furious when he found out, although it did get his attention.  
  
My best friends growing up were beyond the playground fence and the cold, dreary mansion I lived in. I never had any real friends, although I'm sure if I wanted I could have had the most perfect people. My dad wanted me that, but I was and never will be perfect. After all he wasn't the perfect dad. Was he?  
  
Grades you ask? Humph. Who needs them? I pondered wishing for an end to this monotonous lifestyle. So far I had flunked out of many private schools, still many to come. "I have many benefits that comes with being the head of Oscorp," he said. In other words he was rich. Loaded. Lots of mullah. "You should be able to have the best education that money can buy and I expect you to work harder at it. I only want what is best for you Harry."  
  
Father was a strict and self disciplined person. I never truly understood him for his ambition and drive. I had gotten many things easy and had taken many things for granted. Including him. Although he was a workaholic whose job often kept us apart, he was my father and I loved him. Besides, he was all I had.  
  
Up until high school I had been in and out of private schools throughout New York. He had encouraged me to find positive friends and improve my grades and behavior. The snobs I continued to meet after each transition were hypocrites, had giant egos, and were just plain boring. Apparently I never fit in. I was different from them, though they grew up just as me. They feared and respected me in a way, being Norman Osborn's kid and all. That also was a thing I took for granted. Until that one day...  
  
"Here's a modest welcoming present for our little rich kid." A rather large dominant beast said as he slung my head into a locker. I had already earned a black eye earlier from this guy for defending my place in a lunch line. Apparently he gathered up his friends to have some more fun. I guess this was life in a public school.  
  
Throughout the day people either ignored me or clobbered me. It seemed that wherever I went I was never accepted. When normal people hated me and wealthy people despised me what was I to do? Well, All I had really had was my dad. I sat on the floor leaned against a locker gathering my senses when the bell rang signaling people to move on to their next class.  
  
"We'll finish this later, rich kid," he said before walking away to his class.  
  
I would still be lying there if a guy who noticed hadn't lent a hand. He gathered up my books and helped me up.  
  
"That's Flash Thompson. Don't worry about him. Underneath that huge ego he's just a big bully," he said. He had on large thick glasses and a sweater fit for a momma's boy. Apparently he wasn't that high in social status but he was the only one who would bother to talk to him in friendly conversation. He seemed nice enough.  
  
I regained my composure. "Thanks. I'm Harry Osborn," I said introducing myself.  
  
"I'm Peter Parker. Uh, I could tell you were new to this place. Just steer clear of Flash and his buddies." He said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah. I think I learned that the hard way." I said rubbing my head from the run in with the locker. "They always like to pick on the guy with a rich daddy."  
  
"Well I am an admirer of your father's studies. I've read all of his books," he said.  
  
"Yeah, he has a real knack for science. and stuff," I said trying to sound interested in the subject but ended up sounding disinterested. It seemed that Peter and my father would get along perfectly.  
  
Peter and I were best friends throughout high school. He didn't care who I was, my father's money and all. After years of flunking out and barely getting away with a C, I started to make better grades. My father was happy and impressed; nonetheless I was happy in myself pleasing my father. I would have done anything to please him. To see his face around home more often, I would have gone to the ends of the earth.  
  
I acquired a beautiful girl with crimson hair and sapphire eyes. She was truly respectable too. Her name was Mary Jane Watson.  
  
I knew that Peter loved her since fourth grade. Did I love her? I donno. I hoped my father to but he didn't. My father insulted her.  
  
"If I'm lucky, I'll grow up to be half the man he is," I said to M.J. in defense of my dad.  
  
Did she love me? I think not. Soon I found her attracted strongly to Peter, and Peter to her.  
  
I told my father about it but all he was interested in his relationship to Mary Jane, not me.  
  
"He's loved her since he was in fourth grade," I said.  
  
Boy, around that time he was acting strange. Peter was too. I didn't think much of it but maybe I should have. I should have been grateful. I should have not taken my life and all he had given for granted. He gave all he could give. He loved me.  
  
The glory days when he was around- I should have been grateful for. He even checked up on me when I was out of the house. We could have had more memories to spare. More happy moments.  
  
Norman Osborn had only the chance to be half a father but I knew he wanted to be more. That all changed when the spider spun his web. Now all I have is Peter. Peter and M.J. Yes, I have them but not my dad. Life will never be the same.  
  
He will pay...  
  
So how did you like it? Comments? Suggestions? Please review! I'm thinking maybe to create a second chapter to this. 


End file.
